Ours
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Just a very short intro to my new story, which shan't be published til it is finished, to save deadline frustrations! So, if you like what's inside, subscribe to the story so you know when it is finished! Enjoy!


Alright, this'll be short and sweet. I am creating a new story, simply called Ours. It is to be released as soon as I finish it, although I have no idea when that may be. One chapter (mabye two) per week! And this time, the only reason for no publishes are malfunctioning computers, or messed up grades (resulting groundings).

So, hope you enjoy, and since I have chapter one already written, here is a _very_ short preview, and the small description I shall use when the chapters are published! Enjoy, and please subscribe to this story so you will know when I have started publishing chapters!! ^_^

**This is the diary of a certain new girl to Ouran. No romance, sadly. (Damnit, I love writing it!!! -.-)**

**Some of it is diary, other parts are simply parts she could not remember exact detail.**

**Her name is Mioki H. and she is the first girl member of the host club. ;D**

**A better read then you would think! And I'm publishing this after I've finished writing it! So now I can keep better deadlines! =3**

**So, hope you enjoy, and R&R!!! (have you ever noticed that I always do that at the beginning of all of my chapters? )

* * *

**

_Dear diary,_

_ You are brand new, so I shall give you this today, but only today~! I do think that 'dear diary' is quite childish, and you are a diary so of course a child would have you. But mother decided I need to keep an account of events I do at my new school. And I will not write anything silly or childish, or full feeling in side of this. I have a blog_ _for that reason._

_ With no "Love" whatsoever,_

_ Mioki_

_P.S. I'm tearing this page out because Mother will be mad about the whole "no feelings shalt be written here" thing._

I yawned as I laid down in my bed. Plane lag, so obnoxious. I looked around my empty room, looking for some entertainment. I don't usually spend much time on one thing. Finally, I gave up on looking for something of the least bit amusing and walked downstairs and outside, to my car. Might as well look at my new school.

As I drove, something ran through the back of my mind, but I could not think of what it was. Finally, I looked down at the seat beside me for my stupid "diary" when I saw my cell phone.

"Oh, yeah, my cousins will want to hear from me." I picked up the phone as I parked in the empty parking lot.

I insitinctively dialed the number from heart.

_How do I know the number---_ "Yes? How can I help you?"

_Oh, duh, I know the home line. I always pick it up for mother whenever Auntie calls. _"Umm....this is Mioki. Do you happen to have---"

"Mioki? Oh, yes, I suppose you want your cousins' numbers, ma'am--" _Ma'am?_ I thought as he gave me the numbers, which I wrote down on the inside cover of the damned pink book.

"Thank you. Have a good day!" I chirped as I hung up the phone. _MA'AM?!?! _Is that how my cousins would refer to me? But I'm a year younger than them--and damn lucky to have the car.

I sighed in frustrated confusion as I dialed the first number. Immediately straight to voice-mail.

_Ah, typical, I suppose, to let their phone die_, I thought as I dialed the next.

They answered on the first ring.

"Mioki?" One of them asked excitedly.

"Yes, how'd you--"

"Mother's secretary told us you called--" the other said, when the first cut in.

"--so we've been expecting you."

"In two seconds?"

"Well, duh." The second one replied.

"Well, I'm at the school--"

"We don't have school today, dummy."

"I _know_. I simply came to pick up my schedule and uniform. By the way, why are they so stupid looking?"

"Genneve said you got a diary." The first said.

"She _did?_" The seconds asked.

"Yeah, Mioki's supposed to keep a daily entry in it and send it back each month." Ugh, now they are excluding me from the conversation.

"Pfft. Figures, since Mioki is so small..."

"I'm still here, you know," I piped up.

"So, is it true?"

"Ugh, yes."

"Well, call us whenever you get your schedule. Mom's throwing a fit because we made a friend of our's wear one of her outfits."

"Ha! That's Auntie for ya'! Well, see you guys later."

"Tommorow!"

"Ugh! I _know_!"

I hung up before they could say anything else.

I got out of the car and went towards the office.

How do you like it? Good, bad? Might as well get your answer now before I go on. So, review! Just one click away! I ran out of things to say...so...um....bye! *dial tone is hear distantly in the background*


End file.
